30 Percent
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Sherlock shows up to talk to John about something important... John was trying to have a relaxing day. The conversation gets... weird. If you read me you know what I ship... I'll leave it at that. *One-shot


**Hope you enjoy this, and by the way... I own nothing. TA!**

* * *

><p>"...and that's why I need you're help." Sherlock said as he finished what was by John's calculation about a twenty minute rant. John was too busy enjoying the first MaryElla free day in weeks to give an exact time. It's not that he didn't enjoy his time with his beautiful family but he was really looking forward to a little relaxation time today when 'Mr. Drop Everything' showed up and demanded his attention.

John had completely zoned out.

"I can't help you with a case this weekend mate, Mary and I are taking Ella to visit Harry." John said as he got up to grab another beer.

"I wasn't asking for you help with a case, wait... were you even listening?" Sherlock asked as he followed his friend.

"No alright, I wasn't! Frankly I only listen to about 30% of what you say."

"WHAT?"

John sighed, "You remember when we first met and you said that you sometimes don't talk for days on end?"

"Yah?"

"Well when you do talk it's non-stop, and half the time I have no idea what you talking about. So frankly I only listen to what you're saying about 30% of the time."

Sherlock gaped at his 'best friend.' He couldn't believe his ears. At their first meeting John had been mesmerized by Sherlock's deductions, completely impressed. Most people found his rapid fire responses to be disdainfully boring but John always seemed to be paying attention, if not scolding from time to time.

Sherlock stood there with a hurt look in his eyes, John finally noticed. "Look, I'm sorry. Over the years I've just gotten use to it and learned how to tune it out. Today for instance, I had fully prepared myself to sit alone, in my pants, watch telly and drink cheep beer. I wasn't in _Sherlock Holmes mode_. So when you showed up, I turned you off and listened to the program."

"But I just spent seventeen minutes explaining something very important to you. I don't... I don't think I have it in me to do it again." Sherlock said slumping onto the sofa and looking completely deflated.

John sat down next to him, "I really am sorry, so was this personal then?"

"I can't believe I just told you all of that... finally after all these years." Sherlock was sitting with his elbows on his knees, his hands in his hair. "John, I-I can't. I said all those things and you were watching telly?"

John suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. _What the hell had Sherlock said to me? Why was he so distraught? Oh...No! He didn't... he couldn't, _John swallowed hard_._ "Um, Sherlock, I think you should try really hard to talk to me again. What did you say?"

"I can't John... it wasn't easy the first time and now... You know how hard it for me to deal with... feelings. These feelings are completely foreign to me... I-I don't know how..."

John blanched. _Oh dear God, did Sherlock Holmes come over to confess his undying love for me? What the hell else could be so hard to tell me? _Oddly his next thought was of Martha Hudson_, well she was at least 50% right, huh._

John decided he had to be strong, Sherlock was his friend had was clearly, very conflicted. "Sherlock, were you telling me about your feelings you have _for_ someone?"

"Yes." His head still buried in his hands.

"Okay, and this person you have feelings for... are they your friend?"

Sherlock nodded.

John closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's alright Sherlock, we'll get through this. We've been through so much, we can get through this too. Just tell me you understand that I love Mary and nothing will ever change that?"

Sherlock looked up, "Of course I understand that John. What the hell are you talking about?"

John cocked his head to the side,"What... are you talking about?"

Sherlock must have lost some of his nervousness in the confusion because his next words surprised both John and himself. "Molly, I'm talking about Molly Hooper and the fact that, apparently, I'm in love with her."

The pair stared at each other for several seconds before John broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What could you possible find so humorous about that?" Sherlock asked completely outraged.

"I thought you were going to tell me you were in love with me!" John managed between strangled gasps.

"What? What have I ever done that would lead you to think I'm in love with you?"

"Well you faked your death to save my life! Then you killed a man to keep my family safe!" John said wiping away tears of laughter.

"I faked my death to save several lives I'll have you know and as you just pointed out the latter kept your entire family safe, not just you. You must have a very high opinion of yourself... in love with you. I've never heard anything so ridiculous." Sherlock mumbled.

"Then you clearly haven't read much fanfiction. So, Molly?" John said with a huge smile on his face.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Yes, Molly. I don't know what to do." Looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"This make so much sense now that I think about it, you two are kind of perfect." John said and Sherlock looked at him like he didn't quite understand. "You're both overly fond of death, science and you. It's a match made in heaven."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the jibe. "Thank you John, that's exactly what I came over for. Incorrect deductions and insults."

"I'm sorry, what do you want? I'm a bit surprised that's all. I can I ask when?" John asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't always felt something, just never allowed myself to give into it." Sherlock said relaxing a bit.

"So what did it then, almost losing her to Moran? Frankly I wondered for myself the way you were acting that night."

"That may have broken down a barrier or two... yes. I don't know how to proceed John. She has no reason to trust me. I use people, manipulate people, I hurt everyone around me. I couldn't bare to hurt her, and I've already done so. I've made so many mistakes... so many." He said shaking his head.

John had seen Sherlock board, agitated, elated, even high. He'd seen him confused by his attraction to Irene Adler and even a sad when he thought she was dead. John thought his friend might have even been in love (or something like it) with the dominatrix. However, seeing the utter desperation on Sherlock's face right now he realized he had been completely wrong... this was Sherlock Holmes in love. He was a mess.

"Sherlock, you have been an complete cock to that woman, but that doesn't matter now. Now the only thing that matters is that you love her and that she understands it. But this is the important part, you have to be clear. She has to believe you. Explain that you aren't using her or just trying something out. Tell her exactly what you told me. Tell her that you always felt something. She understands you probably better than I do and she will understand why it took this long. Most importantly Sherlock, she loves you. That's all that really matters."

John sat back and took a long drink of his beer. Sherlock had his elbows on his knees once again but now his hands were steepled under his chin, he was clearly in his Mind Palace. John watched him for a bout five more minutes before getting up and making a sandwich. When he came back into the sitting room Sherlock was gone.

"I got my day back and Sherlock get's his girl... all and all I call that a win." John sat down and ate in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, the 30% conversation is an actual conversation between myself and my sister. She claims I talk too much... an accusation I vehemently deny. I want to thank her for the inspiration for this story though. Even if it was a bit of an insult, I don't mind, anyone with a sister will understand.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
